


Rediscovery

by magicasen



Series: plus-que-parfait [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mentioned Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: Nozomi's off to Vegas, leaving Eli and Nico alone together for the first time. They find ways of passing the time.





	Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish _something_ in my WIP folder to get through writer's block, so of course I'd go for this. I figure the world always needs more NicoEli. 
> 
> Prompted by Toto, uh, years ago, now. Better late than never, right?

“There!” Nico smacked the side of the monitor. On the screen, the image blinked out for a moment before clearing. “Finally!”

“Can you see me?” asked Nozomi, face too close to the camera. It was disorientating, seeing her through the screen of the video call. Her room was lit by the beginning rays of dawn, in sharp contrast with the pitch-black outside the window here in Tokyo. Nozomi squinted at the camera, before finally leaning back and beaming. “Oh, that's much better!”

“What time is it there?” asked Eli, scooting over so that Nico could sit beside her on the chair.

“It's seven AM.” Nozomi said far too cheerily. She never had an issue with mornings, unlike, what Nico had discovered to much delight, Eli. “I was planning to go for a walk, before it heats up for the day. It's an interesting sort of heat they have here. More like being baked than being in a sauna.”

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?” Nico muttered, flapping the top of her nightgown to let some air in. Summer was good for beaches, festivals, tours, and everything _but_ the weather.

“Is Las Vegas much different from New York?” Eli asked.

“Of course. It's much flashier, and... hmm. It feels like everything is clamoring for your attention at the same time. There's a lot of energy to take in, but it's as spiritual as Tokyo, just not in the same way.”

Eli breathed out while Nico leaned in.

“Speaking of that, is there any chance you can go to Hollywood while you're out there?”

“Hollywood is all the way in California, Nico,” Eli told her. Nico stared at her.

“It's almost five hundred kilometers away,” Nozomi said.

“Oh.” Nico huffed. “What a waste! Why's America have to be so huge?”

“Russia is even bigger,” Eli told her, before turning back to the screen. “Good luck on your show.”

“Yeah, you better not embarrass us!” Nico winked. “They may be flashy, but they haven't been dazzled by the power of an idol yet!”

“The gods wouldn't accept any half-hearted efforts.” Nozomi had an odd half-smile on. “I'll be sure to make you two proud.”

“Just trying your hardest would be enough,” Eli reminded her.

“There are a lot of shady characters around there!” Nico added quickly. She had seen Nozomi's card dealer outfit, too, and had her own fun with it, but for anyone else... her face heated. “So don't get caught up with them!”

“I have you two. What else would I need? But I wish you were both here, too,” Nozomi said, but there was no mistaking her excitement.

Seeing Nozomi so happy was never something to begrudge anything for. Nico had reached that much even long before the three of them had started this arrangement of theirs.

“I should let you two get to bed now.” Nozomi fluttered her eyelashes. “Have fun. Tell me _all_ the details later.” Nozomi's smile took on a sly tilt. “Or maybe make a recording for me?” 

Eli tilted her head, pursing her lips in a frown. “But we're just going to sleep, there should be nothing to tell—whoa!”

Nico shoved her aside. “T-that's our line! There'll be nothing that we need to say to you about—anything that's going to be happening!”

Why did Nozomi ever bother trying to look innocent? There were just things that would never match some people's image. “Please don't have too much fun without me. I'll be jealous, you know?”

“Oh.” Too late, Eli was blushing, and not making eye contact with Nico to boot. 

“Good. _Night!”_ Nico scowled, closing the call. 

“What a pervert!” She pointedly didn't look at Eli, choosing instead to focus on the blank monitor.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew that Nozomi and Eli would have sex when she was out of the apartment. Nico had done it more than a few times when she'd been alone with Nozomi herself. But, when it was just her and Eli, it usually turned into cuddling and watching one of Nico's DVDs. Eli was one of the people who could get engrossed in the details of the idol world and didn't mind Nico's ramblings or marathoning lives to the early hours of the morning. Sex was one thing, but someone who was genuinely curious about Sayumi's rise to fame was a person to be treasured.

Point being, she'd never had Eli just to herself. Not for lack of interest, though, and Nico tried not to rub her thighs together.

“Um, Nico?”

“We're _not_ just going to sleep, are we?” Nico demanded, eyes fixed on the keyboard, her face heating.

“N-no. I suppose not.” 

Nico ground her teeth. “If you're not in the mood, just say so!”

Eli must be feeling awkward, too. Nico, unless it was to a very specific demographic couldn't exactly inspire more...  _mature_ feelings. She was practically the opposite of Nozomi, and Eli  _definitely_ liked her.

“No,” Eli said flatly. “I want to. Let's have sex.” 

“Uh.” 

“Nico, look at me?”

Eli's fingers found her face, but Nico still took her time to turn and look up.

Her lip was trembling a bit, and she gulped visibly, but there was no mistaking how serious Eli was. She didn't tease her, and Nico still was thrown out of sorts by people like that.

“I—er.” Eli's face fell, and the flush spread. “Um.”

This was where Nozomi would usually pipe in with her teasing, but Nico couldn't just do that. She scowled. “You're the one who's supposed to say something!” Nico grabbed Eli's shoulders to bring her down into a quick kiss.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eli giggled when they'd parted. “Sometimes you take my breath away, you know?”

“Ungh.” This was almost too much without their usual buffer making jokes and groping them, and Nico's blush must show so easily with her fair expression.

“Hey,” Nico muttered as Eli wrapped her fingers around Nico's waist, gently encouraging her to stand up from the chair, all the curves of Eli's body pressed against her.

Eli smiled down at her, and Nico threaded her hair through her fingers. Nico held the ponytail in place as she carefully slid the scrunchie off, taking care not to tug too hard. When it was safely free, Nico let her fingers go, watching as Eli's hair fell in bundles around her face.

Eli blinked at her, and how was it that Nico had no issue being in front of an adoring crowd of thousands, but Eli Ayase just made her nerves fall apart?

“What?” Nico fiddled with the scrunchie until she got it around her wrist. “It'll just get loose when we do this, anyway. Might as well take care of it now.”

Wordlessly, Eli framed Nico's face and brought her into a rough kiss. Nico muffled a groan as she tilted her head back, snaking a hand into Eli's hair, not about to stop her in this rare show of forcefulness. When they parted, panting, Eli had slipped off one of Nico's ribbons.

She tilted her head forward toward Nico's other pigtail, and Nico could feel the heat of Eli's breath when she opened her mouth. She stayed like that for a few moments, and Nico had quickly started feeling hot in other, more demanding areas.

Eli took the end of the ribbon between her teeth and with one smooth motion, had tugged it off. It hung from her mouth as she pulled back, a wicked glint in her eye. Nico licked her lips in a haze.

The only thing she could consider was that she was going to die if she wasn't touched _right now._

“C'mon, c'mon,” she insisted, tugging Eli toward the bed. Eli laughed against the top of Nico's head. 

_That's no fair, I'm the super Nico-Nii, how come she's the one who sounds like an angel?_ Nico turned them both around until she could push Eli on her back. That took the breath out of her, and she looked up at Nico, stunned, flush high on her cheeks, knee bent at an angle and hands curled by her head. 

_She looks like she's posting for one of those gravure photoshoots._ Nico crawled up the length of her body, letting her hand push up underneath Eli's nightgown, exposing the panties underneath. She lifted the material up further, exposing planes of skin and admiring Eli's breasts, large enough to roll between her hands and swipe a thumb over the nipples. Eli laughed as she moaned, and Nico groaned and buried her face in Eli's chest. 

She was so soft, and Nico turned her face, rubbing her cheek against them.

“Nico,” Eli giggled again, and she put a hand on the back of Nico's head, pressing her in more closely.

Eli was so gorgeous, and Nico was torn between gratefulness and jealousy. But then Eli wrapped her legs around the back of Nico's thighs, squeezing, and Nico really didn't care about anything else she wanted other than more of that.

She was pushed back upright, and Eli kissed her on the forehead before she leaned back, taking her nightgown off the rest of the way. Nico wasted no time taking off her own nightgown and panties before their mouths found each other again, hot and wet, and Eli's legs fell open. The silk of her underwear was smooth and soft and hot under Nico's fingers. Eli groaned, throwing her head back, as Nico rubbed at her through the material, her hips rolling with the movement.

Even Eli had her limits, and she grabbed Nico's hand to stop her before pulling back, tugging down her ruined panties and tossing them aside before she fell back onto the bed, chest heaving and panting, ready to be taken.

Nico crawled atop her, taking her time to drop kisses on her stomach, the underside of a breast, a collarbone, feeling her face heat with it as Eli watched her. An idea struck her, and Nico grinned, turning her body around and leaning down.

69-ing wasn't something she was into when it was the three of them, but if it was just like this, they would manage. Nico leaned down, spreading the skin between her fingers before leaning down and licking.

Nico had to make do with the fact that she didn't have the height for Eli to do the same to her. She felt Eli's breath puff against the inside of her thigh and shivered. Eli's fingers rubbed over her clit, and yeah, okay, that was more than good enough. Nico gasped, pushing her lips against Eli and eliciting a moan for her efforts.

She let herself fall into the rhythm, her lips making smacking, wet noises buried against the heat. Those would be mood-killers, if the rest of her body wasn't thrumming with the pleasure. Nico distracted herself by sliding her hands over the sides of thighs, pressing little grooves against Eli's soft skin.

She pulled back with a gasp, and Eli moaned, removing her fingers with a wet pop. 

“I'm sore,” Nico announced, working her jaw.

“Oh, really?” and Eli's finger circled around her, and Nico tried to force her legs from trembling. 

“That's not what I meant,” Nico grumbled. The impending orgasm was happening no matter what, but her mouth didn't have to ache tomorrow morning for it to happen. Getting to that point was just silly, no matter how many times Eli told her she enjoyed the soreness.

Eli ran a hand down Nico's leg, slapping her thigh. 

“Hey!”

“I heard you,” Eli laughed, and Nico rolled off as she sat upright, pulling her in for another kiss.

“So? What's Miss Number-One-Idol up for?” Eli breathed against her, leaning her head down and pressing kisses against her shoulder. 

Nico didn't know how she could say things like that and be completely sincere. 

“I want to try, um. Uh, I read about it before.” 

Eli looked curious, of all things, and what did she expect, Nico to sit here and explain it to her? Nozomi would have gotten that devious expression on her face, immediately pouncing on her, but Eli just tilted her head, smiling nervously.

There was going to be no bigger mood-killer than that, and Nico scooted back, getting a hand under Eli's leg to lift, roughly tugging it to rest on her own shoulder. It was too heavy and gangly, and Nico adjusted herself, trying to get it so that it wouldn't fall off when she let go. 

Then she looked down, and her brain melted at the sight. Eli exposed, ready for her, and she still looked unsure, but she wasn't resisting.

If this was a manga, Nico would be the dominant one, and what kind of world was this, where she could so suddenly understand those girls in a split second. 

But Eli trusted Nico enough to do whatever thing she wanted, even if that thing was something Nico had never tried before.

Nico tilted herself forward, throwing a leg over Eli's, straddling her, trying to get them lined up. 

Eli grunted as she was roughly positioned, and Nico's face was so hot. It was all a tangle of limbs. How did those girls in those manga manage to do it? Was it the height difference not working for her and Eli? Did she just not know where to look for?

This was just humiliating, trying to impress Eli their first time alone together. She already knew what Eli liked, why hadn't she just stuck to the basics? The best Nico could get from this position so far was humping Eli's leg. What was she, a dog?

“Here, Nico, just a little,” and Eli twisted her body a bit, carefully undulating her hips, keyed in to what Nico was trying for.

“It's no use, let me just eat you out agai- _oh._ ” Nico moaned, shoving her face against Eli's thigh. Okay, okay. She pushed with her toes, rubbing against Eli, a momentary, swift slide of their clits, roughness against roughness. Eli gasped, and Nico knew she was feeling the same thing. 

Nico licked her lips, and it was almost too much, her eyes locked with Eli's. She bit on her lower lip, carefully fitting their bodies together again, pressing her forehead against Eli's leg, feeling the muscles there tense.

It was rougher, dirtier than she was used to, having to use her whole body for this, sweaty and hot, trying time and again and failing most of them, just for that blissful split-second, but even her body's protests wouldn't make her stop. Oh, but she should have stretched, beforehand. It was hard to care right now.

“Nico,” Eli moaned, rubbing herself back against Nico, and forget melting, Nico's brain felt ready to explode.

It took only moments after that for her body to follow through, and Nico panted heavily, mouth open next to Eli's skin as the waves of orgasm took over her. Eli was still moving against her, and it was starting to hurt. Nico stilled her with a hand, letting Eli's leg fall off her shoulder.

Eli gasped, and she looked almost in pain as her chest heaved. 

“Please,” she moaned, and Nico took pity and reached down, rubbing her thumb over Eli's clit. Once, twice, and Eli's body seized up as she threw her head back in a silent moan. Nico reveled in the feeling under her thumb, like she could feel Eli's heartbeat through here, until the tension left Eli's body and she eased back into the bed.

“Okay,” Eli said, and Nico figured she was just talking to herself. But that didn't stop Nico from grinning in triumph. 

“Innovation. It's the hallmark of a true idol.”

“Okay,” Eli said, and there was no getting through to her now. Nico sighed, and fell back onto the bed next to Eli, closing her eyes and basking in the afterglow.

She wasn't sure how long she'd laid there until other reasons to get out of bed made themselves known to her, and Nico rolled over.

Or attempted to, because Eli moaned a little, clinging onto Nico. She was even worse when Nozomi wasn't there, Nico thought.

“Hey, get off! I'm just going to the bathroom.”

Eli made a piteous noise in response, and Nico couldn't help but lean back and press her lips to her face. Okay, maybe she let her hand fall down and squeeze a breast before she slid out of bed. It must be all the hormones messing with her brain.

When she was back, Eli was back to senses, which meant she was smiling goofily at Nico. The warmth and whole-hearted attention made Nico's skin prickle, wishing that Eli had been left in mindless bliss for a bit longer.

“That was really, really good, Nico,” Eli said as Nico crawled back into bed.

“Stop that, it's embarrassing,” Nico muttered. “If you liked it so much, we can try again.”

That was enough to distract Eli, as she perked up, and oh, Nico wasn't sure she could take more right now.

“In the morning?” Eli asked, and Nico was struck with how much she loved her.

“In the morning,” Nico agreed in a heartbeat.

Eli took that for an answer, eyes fluttering half closed.

A few minutes later, just as Nico was drifting off, Eli's voice piped up again.

“Do you think that Nozomi was serious, about the recording?”

“Hmph! It doesn't matter if she is, she's not allowed to bask in any Nico-ness until she gets home here to us!”

“Right,” Eli said, and she smiled into the pillow. “To us.”

Nico smiled back.

 


End file.
